In some small fractional horsepower motors, a U-shaped sheet metal base has been used as a motor support with the motor either depending from or supported above the U-shaped base, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,988. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,206 suggests a motor base which curves around part of the motor and has bent out legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,217 has a belly band around the motor which carries radial arms for mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,226 suggests a complicated motor support bracket bent from flat metal stock into three planes to isolate vibrations in the three planes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,197 has three generally radial arms welded to the motor for a motor support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,193 suggests a fan blade stamped and formed from flat sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,857 teaches a fan blade and slinger ring made from a single piece of sheet metal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,601 shows a fan blade shaped from flat sheet.
Another motor support was one with a molded plastic base which had a circular aperture surrounding the fan blade on the motor. The motor was supported from the plastic base by three curved arms secured to the motor at equidistantly spaced points along a plane perpendicular to the motor axis at the rear of the motor.